


我的谋杀故事

by a306969940



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies) RPF, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass“我梦见我和你上床了。”“是吗？还有什么？”“我很害怕我们分开，所以我杀了你。”*随便写写，随缘更新，有车
Relationships: Aurora/Gerda (Disney: Maleficent)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

一根金色头发静静地卧在她的身侧，咫尺之间。歌尔达扇动睫毛，就触碰到它，带来一阵瘙痒。她把它拿的很近，似乎是想找到任何关于温暖和柔软的慰藉，或者狂热过后记忆的只言片语。她的呼吸不停拨动着夹在指间的金发，它温柔地反扑在她的鼻尖上，一下又一下。就像怀表枯燥摆动，就像秒针枯燥地走动。就像源源不断滴下来的血液，在那个湿润而温暖的梦境中，她们浑身都是鲜血，她的指头在英格瑞斯的身上涂抹出半干的猩红指印，从拨动嘴唇开始，划过她紧缩的喉头，她从皮下感知到了动脉的贲张，她的颤抖，犹豫，和苦痛。它们把她留在英格瑞斯喉咙上的半凝固血渍撑出裂纹，就像岁月在她身上留下的细纹那样。歌尔达爱她这一点。她划过英格瑞斯的锁骨，在胸前打了个圈，然后张开了五指。她的骨头硌的歌尔达不舒服，但她却更加卖力，似乎就是要刻意伤害到自己。她张开牙齿去咬英格瑞斯纤薄的锁骨，感受英格瑞斯的指甲狠狠嵌入她的后背，似乎要把一双翅膀插进她的肩胛，然后她鲜血淋漓的天使张开翅膀在她身上咬牙冲刺。似乎她怀中的人已经化作她双腿之间的刺痛，毫无顾忌地撞击到最深处的顶部。她不知道该如何收场，她们分开，然后彼此喘着大气。远不是这样。她在英格瑞斯达到高潮，即将尖叫之前，捂住了她的口鼻。她只记得她的身下一片冰凉。

现在所有事情都消失了。她抓着那根金发，不知道英格瑞斯的尸体究竟被丢在了哪里。她放开了捂住英格瑞斯口鼻的手，然后她尖叫起来，闹钟的尖锐声音从她的喉管里涌上来，小舌震颤，她的下颌骨几乎要脱离头颅——歌尔达把她合上。她把闹钟拍熄火了。冰冷的早晨。她换了份工作，防止谋杀的罪名找到她。她之前在五金店打工，然后用钻头打穿了某个店员的颅骨。她不是变态杀人狂，所以做出这种举动使她本人感到沮丧不已。她得在每个周六早晨去看社区的心理医生。

“我梦见我和你上床了。”她说。英格瑞斯把百叶窗拉上，没有回头多看她一眼。

“是吗？还有什么？”

“我很害怕我们分开，所以我杀了你。”

随着一声响动，窗帘叶片齐齐关上了，她的眼眸一下子被丢进深绿。她注视着英格瑞斯幽暗的身影。她的皱纹似乎全都被抹掉，嘴唇也更加饱满。歌尔达赶紧伸出手指，挡在眼前按摩自己的额头。她真美。她尝起来是什么味道？心理医生不得和病患发生关系，英格瑞斯爱惜名誉，她不会这么做，即使其他的医生几乎都这么做过。她耳边似乎有英格瑞斯湿润的呼吸，她想到她们那次把办公椅压得发出连连惨叫那一次，她让英格瑞斯躺在办公桌上，拉过椅子好垫着她伸出来的上半身，她的指甲在皮椅上抓的咯吱响。歌尔达瞟了一眼她的椅子，刚保养过，光泽依旧。这根本就是幻觉。她有幻觉已经很久了。

“你这周第几次梦见杀人？”她坐回椅子上，挡住歌尔达观察椅背的目光。她整个地闯进歌尔达的视线。她低下了头，眼神飘忽。

“算上这次，三次。或许不是梦见……”

“你不能私自断药。”她能感觉到英格瑞斯的严厉目光正对着她。

“最近发生了一些事情，我很忙。”她没有说关于五金店的事情。也没有讲她们在尸体旁边才能做爱。英格瑞斯总会在凶杀的结尾等着她，就像电子游戏里大魔王背后的公主。她才是魔王。她闻起来很香。即使躺倒在油漆，金属和木头屑之间。铁钉刮破了她们的身体，把白森森的骨头露出来，拉断了她的肌腱。她完好无缺地从床上醒了过来，而英格瑞斯从始至终好端端地在这里等她。

英格瑞斯建议她记下每天的状态。写日记。她不擅长这个，所以当英格瑞斯要浏览她的记事本的时候，她递给英格瑞斯自己的乐谱。

“这就是你记录的方式吗？”她问歌尔达。她点了点头。“真有趣。你有作曲的天分？”

“我不知道在哪里学的。”她听英格瑞斯轻轻哼着曲调。英格瑞斯的口音中很少发出“r”的读音，所以每次叫起她的名字，听起来就像”歌妲“。歌尔达来自的地方，口音常被人认为粗鲁。她叫英格瑞斯”英格丽“，也许仅仅是为了省力才这么叫的。她说，歌妲，真是糟糕的曲子。是的，英格丽。因为它根本就不是曲子。

这是我的谋杀故事。

洋甘菊的香气向她扑来，愈发浓郁。医生们的香水淡雅，抹掉了任何具有攻击性的特征。英格瑞斯的也不例外。然而歌尔达还是害怕了，她深深地压进椅背，任由她的裙摆，她白皙的小腿，她的高跟鞋闯进视角。青色的纤细血管在她的皮肤下，歌尔达能辨别出来。它们在她乳房上尤为清晰，让歌尔达忍不住用力吮吸，直到血液从乳晕附近扩散，变成一大片醉人的绯红——她抬起头，不自觉地盯着她胸前衬衣纽扣的间隙，她曾一口就咬掉英格瑞斯内衣的带扣，任由它从她不再挺拔的胸前滑下来。然后遵循本能，一切都是那么美妙。不，那不是真的。如果这并不真切，她的衬衣下是不是还藏着更让人惊喜的东西？英格瑞斯的目光，那对随着昏暗光线而暗淡下去的蓝色眼眸，此刻把她的内心由热转冷，我是你的医生，你是我的病人，就这么简单，无可辩驳。她的手抬到胸前，却没有解开纽扣。

她从上衣口袋拿出了一粒怀表。又来了。

“紧盯着它，想像你在夜空中飘浮……一个暗号，放松。”

英格瑞斯在她陷入催眠后轻轻叹息一声。她伸手抚摸歌尔达的额头，手指插进她柔顺的红发。这个年轻女人正梦见鲜血。

只有放任她在幻想中杀人才能抚平她的创伤。她为歌尔达准备好水果刀，胶带和保鲜膜，一个密闭的空间，一个永远也无法逃脱魔爪的人。

在梦的最后，英格瑞斯就是那句唤醒她的密语。

她没来由地讨厌她的邻居，爱洛拉·林维。尽管爱洛拉有好好地邀请过她，在电梯里和她打招呼，甚至请这位汉默克小姐帮忙修自家坏掉的水管。歌尔达·汉默克把那份没来由的讨厌放在心底，只因为她是个对歌尔达微笑的金发女子。她猜想爱洛拉的未来，是否也会变成和英格瑞斯一样的人？她们都有漂亮的金发，一双会说话的蓝眼睛，礼貌的谈吐。爱洛拉敲她的门，那时她正把白粉倒在折好的钞票上。她送给歌尔达一盘刚出炉的饼干，后者在自己还没用自己奇怪的口音吐出什么不雅的家乡话之前就关上了门。她当晚就去楼下的711便利店买了一卷保鲜膜，一卷胶带，对付一个年轻女子足矣。她花了一个星期搞明白了爱洛拉的日程表，然后——在周六的早晨，她杀了爱洛拉，在晚上，爱洛拉仍旧在电梯里朝她打招呼。她气冲冲地去翻找自己的作案工具，却发现它们从未拆封。

“你得小心15号的住户。”楼下的房东太太和爱洛拉这么说。“听我的，这种外乡人都不是什么好东西——尤其是红头发的。”

“我觉得汉默克小姐是好人啊。”因为歌尔达一声不吭地帮她修好了水管。但她想的绝对是要把爱洛拉死死地绑在管道上施暴。

“有人盯着她呢。”

她不明白这句话的意思。她即使被抓进去，顶多就是关在疯人院里罢了。她才从那里出来，讽刺的是，还有一张证明她正常的出院证明。她听说有人大张旗鼓地把它装裱起来挂在墙上，那就是另一个小人得志的故事了。如果谋杀是真的，那么在一切的最后等待她的英格瑞斯也是真的吗？她私自停了药，甚至吸了点违禁品，为了引出关于英格瑞斯的幻象，却一点用也没有。如果不是小贩把货物调换成了面粉，就是她的化学天使把她的爱和欲拒之门外了。无论是哪一样都是让人不能忍受的。她准备把小贩打死在交易的巷子里，或者给自己的脑子来一枪。医生们会把这定义为严重的暴力倾向。

她想她再不做点什么，就真的要疯掉。她给英格瑞斯打了电话，并且再三确认过自己没有用任何药物，意识清醒。她诊所的电话没有人接，前台助理早就下班了。于是她拨通了英格瑞斯的私人号码。

手机铃声在她的卧房里响起来。不，这不是真的。

在第八次回响的时候，她挂掉了电话。安静了。

这不是真的。

她看见窗边的台灯开着。床铺因为承受某人的重量而向中心下陷。她向那人看去，英格瑞斯一丝不挂，呼吸沉稳。她的金发如流水，顺着床铺的褶皱瘫软，流淌，在颈侧分流，露出她的背部，肩胛和脊椎在漫雪中投下阴影。她用手背刮蹭着英格瑞斯背部的肌肤，睡着的女人感受到凉意，不安地向一侧微微翻动身体，鼻子也皱缩一下。这世界上没有什么值得笑出来的，所以她一直面无表情。但现在歌尔达感觉自己在微笑。

她私自停药就是为了见到这一刻。即使全是假的。像是烟枪上巨大的玻璃泡——人们就像是在其中滚动的洁白烟雾，英格瑞斯把她一口气吐了出来，她于此就消失世间。


	2. Chapter 2

开始思考何为正常的生活亦不失为一种悲哀。在午饭时间歌尔达翻看着员工守则，她隔壁桌的男孩正津津有味地啃着一块炸鸡，她看见过多的唾液和油花粘在他不断开合着，发出啧啧怪声的嘴巴上，他用手擦拭面部，使之更油光满面。她分神了，接着想要呕吐。他一下就把脆皮咬破，切开多汁且凝结着血块的鸡肉，然后随着脆响他咬断了软骨。粉红色的泡沐般的骨髓挂在他光洁的牙齿表面。他腼腆地笑了一下，因为他终于发现歌尔达瞪着他。她只觉得恶心。员工守则的第一页就记载着不能在餐厅里吸烟，于是她马上走了出去。她没必要工作。那笔钱打在了她的卡上，每个月都如此准时。但什么都不干，她马上就会陷入杀人的狂想，以及对那位医生的无止境的思念。她每遇见英格瑞斯，欲望就更加强烈，恰如她吸进去一口香烟，刚吐出来就又要猛吸一口，让燃烧的烟卷猛地后退，然后她凄惨地张大嘴巴把自己愧疚的灵魂吐出来，我爱你，这是假的，这不应该。我的英格丽。 隔壁的金发女孩尽做着和他人口耳相传的良好形象不相符的事情。她觉得很危险，因为爱洛拉夜晚跑出去的次数越来越多，她把高跟鞋甩在门廊上的声音也越来越响。她的笑声也越来越刺耳，越来越挠人心弦了……如果英格瑞斯从始至终都没有来过歌尔达的公寓的话，那根金色的发丝又是谁的？她把那根头发粘在了写字台的背面，然后谱曲，然后喝点烈的，这样她在谋杀之后才能睡个好觉。一丝慌乱突然出现在她的脸上。

爱洛拉·林维走进了那家快餐店，啃炸鸡的男孩匆忙把骨头丢尽包装袋，或者抹到桌子下面，胡乱用脚踢了几下。他们交谈几句。那个叫菲力的男孩和她一样，在南区上大学。他挂掉了好几门课，投入了大量时间在地下赛车上。这使他赔了不少钱。所以他只好同时打几份工，在夜晚他还会干夜班出租车司机。因为超速而接到罚单就是另一个故事了。爱洛拉请他一起去诗社，听他们的读诗会。“菲力，我才不管你会不会中途睡着，甚至打鼾，你只需要穿件干净衣服坐在那就行了，知道了吗？”与许多年轻女孩一样，她只不过是想找一个男伴撑撑场面，满足虚荣心罢了。 歌尔达猜想起他们的读诗会，每个没名气的业余诗人轮流上阵宣读自己的作品，但没人会听罢了，即使四周坐的都是他们的同行，他们平庸的同类。普通人。她梦寐以求变成的样子。不再需要每周六的治疗。那之后她还可以再联系到英格瑞斯吗？她会接受歌尔达的祈求，做她的朋友吗？她跟踪过英格瑞斯。她有家庭，并且恼人地和平美满。也许在那之后她会吸点海洛因，然后在一场痛痛快快的手淫之后睡死。猝然长逝。 烟卷烧到了她的手指，她马上扔开了它。很痛。痛就代表着活着。活着就是痛。用力过猛的痛，爱而不得的痛，分不清梦幻与现实，被双重折磨的痛。那张突然弹进她眼前的面庞好像放着成人片段时电脑屏幕中央弹出来的垃圾广告，有关于尼日利亚王子和让人一夜高潮迭起的内容。她在想象中猛击那个鲜红的“X”。爱洛拉的脸没有随着闪烁消失，盯着歌尔达的好奇目光让她格外恼火。

“哇奥，汉默克小姐，你好啊？”

滚蛋。

“你穿着制服……你也在这里打工？这个世界真小。”

快滚。

“哈……我想说的是，早上练琴的是你，对吧？我得说曲子……很特殊，不过可不可以换个时间？或者用电子琴？因为那实在困扰到我了。”

歌尔达的沉默把她的自信一点点压榨干净。她本来想说好，因为她答应英格瑞斯要做个正常人。我要杀了你。

“你说什么？”爱洛拉不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“我们上过床吗？”

“汉默克小姐，你真是个有趣的人。”爱洛拉笑起来。她恨爱洛拉的笑声。一刀割开她的喉咙。她想象着爱洛拉一边大笑，脖子的切口随着她的笑声一股一股夸张地喷出鲜血，甚至还可以插上一支聚会吹笛让它响个不停呢。

“我不是这个意思……我有时候会喝的很大，不知道自己做了什么，知道吗？”而你他妈是个喜欢动不动敲邻居门的贱人。如果爱洛拉说“是”，她就要马上跑回家把自己从内到外地洗一遍。

“我也是啊！没准我改天能请你喝一杯？我刚搬来这里不久，还没什么朋友——”

“妈的，到底有没有？”歌尔达的反应把爱洛拉吓了一跳。因为她伸出手，揪住了爱洛拉的袖子，差点把她的衣服从肩上扯下来。她锁骨上的疏松点状红斑成块凝聚，某个狂热而占有欲强烈的恋人打在爱洛拉身上的烙印，烙铁的柄部狠狠戳进歌尔达的脑袋，所有的浆糊全粘在烧的炽烫的铁棒上，蒸发出阵阵挠人的响声。烤焦的香味。快餐店后街的烟囱又打开了。

她那阵狂乱的嬉戏中少了洋甘菊的香味。是利口酒挥发的甜蜜气息，年轻女人身体散发的独有味道，在略微生涩的动作中闻得见从毛孔中散发出来的因为急不可耐而散发出的微妙腥气，她在歌尔达进入之后发出的惊喜叫声，她们的动作把本就疏松的床架摇地咯吱作响，粘腻的液体溢出，在她紧致白皙的大腿内侧流淌，在微光中幽幽地放出滑腻的光泽。她不咬牙忍受，把歌尔达的头按下去，放肆地叫着，笑着。白日的公主，床上的妖精。歌尔达埋头苦干时，还时刻担心着因为潮湿而被泡的鼓胀的天花板，似乎爱洛拉的尖锐声音是医术拙劣的江湖郎中举起的高热铁棒，把墙皮的脓包一个个戳破，残渣和残汁全都滚在她们俩的身上，粘在抹满粘液的两人身上，掉进她大笑的嘴里，然后被呛死。歌尔达开始干呕，才不管甩开她的爱洛拉用何种目光看待她。

“你疯了吗？咱们从来就没有过，知道吗？”

“最好以后也不要有。”她为自己过于接近真实的幻想而感到极度不适。药。她得继续吃药。她似乎感觉上升的，温热的蜡状物凝固在脑子里面，堵住她的眼耳口鼻，黑暗，寂静，苦涩，窒息。她猛地躬身，像是痛苦到极致的致歉。求你了，求你了，英格丽。爱洛拉惊呼出声，把不愉快的感觉全都抛之脑后，赶紧扶住她的肩膀问她怎么样。她告诉歌尔达没有必要道歉，她已经原谅了。歌尔达还是呕出了黄色的胆汁。

她跌跌撞撞地逃离着这场春梦。像是枕边的人突然换了个脸孔，她梦寐以求的对象变成了厌倦与憎恨的人，对这一切极其不满的人不知道何为真实，她只能怒吼着发力，觉得全世界从始至终都在欺骗她。她没有忍住，再次给英格瑞斯打了通电话。

“别耍孩子气了。你一直都很好。”她不耐烦地说着，”有收到钱吗？“

“是。”英格瑞斯不允许她问钱是哪来的。她就从来不问。

“很好。少喝点，不要买毒品。就这样吧。日安。”她挂掉了。

她们看起来就像正常的医生和病患。仅此而已。爱洛拉担心她的情况，默默地跟了上来，站在一边等待歌尔达讲完电话。她想问歌尔达究竟怎么样，是否感觉还好。一点也不好。她的眉毛在抽动，似乎努力地要挤出一两滴泪水，什么也没有发生，她捏着自己的鼻子，好像被什么人狠狠地揍了一拳，两指顺着鼻梁伸上去就要把眼珠抠出来。她刮擦过坚硬的面部骨头，戳进眼窝，痛的头皮发麻，痛就是清醒。爱洛拉还在说话。歌尔达想要叫她滚，然后再毫无预兆地翘班回家，打开单一麦芽威士忌的大瓶子在浴缸里豪饮，然后举过头顶，任由酒液和玻璃片一齐泼洒。她没有。她问爱洛拉要不要去附近的旅馆。这真可怕。

更可怕的是，爱洛拉点头了。

爱洛拉说她还在上学，修的是语言学。最近有一个奇怪的项目，破解密码。所以她被拉进了一个小组，还被迫认识了一些数学家。事实上他们也不算糟糕的人，只不过幽默感和大多数人不一样罢了，就像你现在做的——坐在浴缸里哈草，喝酒。歌尔达坦诚地告诉她自己精神上的状况。她就是没办法和普通人一样。爱洛拉表示理解。这也就是她们选择在一个肮脏且油腻的小房间里痛饮，而不去人多的酒馆。歌尔达说她恨喧闹。她会一个个地记住他们的脸，因为她的梭状回比别人要发达一点。然后她会把他们全都杀掉，她已经想好了很多个可行的方案，比如在弥撒上领受圣餐，在神父递给众人的酒杯上下毒，她在自己的嘴唇抹上毒药，前受害人一位领受。躲在某个早出晚归的糊涂蛋的家里，在熟睡之际直接在胸口上来一刀。歌尔达，你虽然是个谋杀天才，但是在某些地方你真傻。你为什么不直接闯进去，一通扫射，一了百了呢？去他妈的世界。爱洛拉举着杯子晃晃悠悠地站起来。疯了才好呢，疯了才好呢。她喃喃着。我不想做个庸人。

“时间到了。我得去，嗝，准备诗会了。”

“祝好运。”

“咱们算是朋友了吧？”爱洛拉因为醉酒，说话的声音颤巍巍的。

“不可能。”

“哈！你真有趣。”

“有趣。”

随着关门声，她狠狠地把酒瓶向自己的脑袋砸过去。酒液渗入她遇水坍塌的红发，渗入被玻璃瓶砸裂的伤口，碎屑与液体泼溅下来，浇灭她的烟卷。最后一股烟缠着她伸出浴缸耷拉着的手臂，往上无力漂浮 。血液蛇一般缠绕着，与烟气交汇。烟往上流，血往下流。

她为自己痛的抬不起头而感到高兴。至少她可以把这句诗汇报给她新的朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

怎么去解释一个重复出现的梦，她一点头绪也没有。女人拉着她，监督着歌尔达脱掉所有的衣物，她把搭在身前的发辫撩到后面，接着散开，把她稚嫩的身体挡住，于是英格瑞斯要求她转过身。她双臂交叉，左右手抓着另一只胳膊的手肘，乳头因为寒冷的空气冻成粉红色，紧缩成小小的两粒。歌尔达低着头，因为英格瑞斯已经抓住了她的肩膀，尽管一言不发，她脖颈处，因为瑟缩而凸起的锁骨，胸口大块的肌肤上微微竖起的稀疏汗毛，她的乳尖感受到金发女人克制又焦灼的气息，像是她们紧靠着的身体中迸发出扭曲阳炎。她似乎看见了从英格瑞斯下巴上滴下的汗珠，于是伸出舌头去舔。她听见自己毛发摩挲英格瑞斯的衣物的声音，挠动她私处的表皮，带来电流和瘙痒，然后是两腿之间喷薄欲出的爱意。细细的低声呻吟从英格瑞斯颤抖的喉咙处传出，通过歌尔达紧贴上去的双唇，她轻衔上去的牙齿，传达到她的颅骨，像是丢进山谷的小石子，不一会儿全是回音，越来越强烈。上我。那低吼一声又一声的要求。

她想搂住英格瑞斯的腰身，却被要求坐进浴缸。不同于刚才热辣的呼唤，她的每一次命令坚决地毫无温度可言。于是歌尔达照做了。英格瑞斯侧身坐在浴缸边缘，弯下身子拿出放在地板上的红酒。她要歌尔达抓着酒瓶，而她缓缓地把启瓶器打入软木塞。她感受到英格瑞斯深入的力度，身体颤抖，瓶塞和玻璃外壁磨蹭出淫荡的叫声，酒液在她身体里激荡，湿润着塞与瓶的间隙，在令人面红耳赤的磨擦中散发出盐和酒的气味。天旋地转，然后不可控制地下沉，身体瘫软。她深吸一口气，像是拔开吮吸的嘴，发出过于浮夸的响声，似乎已经把对方的身体抽干，只留歌尔达在一片水渍中颤抖双腿，大口喘气。她打开了红酒，高举过歌尔达的头顶，从她的头上倾泻，陷入她的红发，封住她的口鼻，她一下子陷入即将溺死在爱河的恐慌，向上寻求着自己需要的空气。

在嘴唇不断碰撞，相互吞咽中，她在英格瑞斯的嘴里找到了生存需要的一口空气。

沉重的酒液把一绺红发压倒，扑倒在她的面颊上。饮我的血。那似乎真是温暖的血液，粘稠的，圆滚滚的，似乎是无法融入深海的液滴。她的血没有办法融入她的红发，没有办法朝着紫红的，散发果木香气的酒水跌去。红色的头发全扑倒在她的脸颊上，似乎是猩红的爪子捂住她的眼睛，要她非礼勿视。她看不见她的天使了，看不见她的英格丽了。爪子扒开了她的头皮，用自己的指甲盖挑拣着嵌进她伤口的玻璃碎屑，她痛嚎起来，因为麻药对她的痛苦根本没有半分缓解。密密麻麻的红丝线缝上了她的眼皮，越收越紧，她的眼球因为痛苦而跳动，拼了命要撑开，最终胎死腹中。她的眼眸向上翻去。前来敲门，提醒时间已经到了的旅馆老板破门而入，走进浴室，看到的是头颅爆裂的马拉。闪光灯把她探出浴缸，朝一边歪去的上半身映照的狰狞而不圣洁。案发现场简直可以称的上污秽。她任由猩红的双爪，一个别的人，偷走她的脑，和心。

一二三，一二三。圆舞曲。就像英格瑞斯的高跟鞋踩在地板上，发出的有节奏的声音。她转了个圈，裙摆就变成一个满足的圆形，像是急流中上游的水母，白皙的小腿取代了它们有毒的触手。但只要朝她露出的双腿望上一眼，就有了在心尖的针刺。惊慌失措的刺痛，然后注入毒素。既是治愈，也是毒药。她们必须死掉一个，或者全都死掉。

老板没有别的办法，第一个电话打给了医院，第二个电话打给了歌尔达手机上排头的最近联系人。英格瑞斯的诊所前台助理胡乱搪塞了过去。就像她胡乱搪塞过每一个喝醉酒，刚离了婚，或者每一个想要免费寻求慰藉的人一样。

除了英格瑞斯的监护对象。

“与常规上音符本身代表字母的做法不同，这套语系其实非常简单。就是某个特定的组合代表了一个短语。我得说了解了这一点之后，我发现这份乐谱的语言相当简洁优雅，而内涵丰富。如果忽视掉它所讲述的故事细节，从语言本身来看，它实在是太美了。”

“爱洛拉，这是什么意思？”送来乐谱的英格瑞斯急于知道其中的内容。终于窥见玄机的爱洛拉来回拉动茶包，像是折磨拷问一个受水刑的囚犯。她把茶杯放到一边，翻开第一张乐谱，指着跳动的音符，像是挂在铁丝线上的残肢断臂。她用手指圈着，讲解音符组合的短语含义。

“这，我的，谋杀，记录。”她手指划过谱子的第一行。“不算是个好的曲子，是吧？”

“很好。”

“这曲子讲的故事也极其荒诞。是不是还有一层密码？在每一个谋杀后面，都会有一个女人……”

“谢谢你。请尽快整理出对照表。”英格瑞斯毫不留情地打断她。“并且不要向其他人透露出此计划的内容。”

爱洛拉知道要保密。她喜欢那个杀死金发女孩的故事，情不自禁地哼起曲调。我剥掉她可憎的金发，鲜血却先涌出来，金发变成了红发。哎呀，那不正是我自己吗？

她对有关与颜色的音符十分感兴趣。因为乐谱的作者的最后，总要以“玷污，纯白，英格丽（她并不知道这代表人名）”收尾。


	4. Chapter 4

那令人心之所向的纯白挡住了歌尔达空洞双眼的颠倒世界。接着是苍白无力的符号，在强烈而迷幻的感情中失去了表达，她大张着喑哑的嘴，似乎是笔触雕琢的落日余晖的呐喊。即使黄昏也是纯白的。她的太阳早就被谋杀，接着她抱着她的爱人来到天上，这就是歌尔达新的太阳，三棱柱和迷幻药随着飘忽不定的彩虹色一同被驱逐，白色的天地间只有她唯一的白色子民。医生在她头上绑了一圈又一圈绷带，把她被剪短的红发遮的严严实实。英格瑞斯终于看不到那亵渎的红色。她的太阳点亮了她的双眼，抽动着，一颗半透明的卵被挣扎的生命撕裂，白银色的鱼在水波中散发温柔的光。医生正苦恼他的病人是否沦陷于痴傻，对他的提问，他因治愈施加的疼痛没有半点反应。英格瑞斯点头表示她会接手。病人终于开始呼吸。

“这是怎么回事？你又吸了，对吧？”

歌尔达摇头。更糟糕。因为她开始想念英格瑞斯，想要在周六之外的时间见到她。只要不是在梦里，在令人绝望的可悲的单相思中。恰如电影结尾处的红蓝药丸。歌尔达想要清醒地爱她。即使挂在天上的太阳遥不可及，是地球的三十倍大小，她还未靠近就会瞬间变成蒸汽。她想对英格瑞斯挤出个微笑，看起来就像痛的龇牙咧嘴的人。她捕捉到了英格瑞斯眼底一丝小小的消极，一时分不清是厌恶，忧愁还是怜悯。扭曲的笑容消失了。英格瑞斯把头转过去片刻，伸出手擦拭泪水。她没有再说别的话，办了歌尔达的出院手续。

这会毁了我们两个。歌尔达不确定她说的是什么。她的脸在英格瑞斯的双手中融化了。她的嘴唇在英格瑞斯的口中融化了。空无一人的病房，米白色的墙壁，无色的苍白阳光，风扇单调旋转的突兀电流声，卡在狭窄窗口处拥挤吵嚷的五颜六色的人群，由近及远全都融化了。这一定是假的，不是她玷污了纯白。是纯白玷污了她。

她任由那片白色强暴她。似乎是重蹈多年以前的覆辙。红头发的少女被金发的女人牵起手，走进了陌生的高大宅门。女主人本应该向她展现宏伟城堡的每一处房间，她没有。她只需要一间，一张床，反过头让那女孩为主人敞开衣衫，奉送出自己年轻的，毫无经验的细嫩躯体。她压住女孩，命令她不准叫出声。侵犯未成年人是犯法的，她心知肚明，然后吻了上去，脸颊，嘴唇，然后是全身。她的双手在女孩身上尽情探索，感受她小小的一粒欲望在不断揉搓的手中逐渐坚硬膨胀。女主人的牙齿衔住了她的乳头。女孩在突如其来的强烈快感冲击下剧烈颤抖身体，想要发出叫喊，在捂住她嘴巴的紧闭手掌中只透露出丝缕痛苦的呢喃。在暗影中她看不清女人的面容，只能听见她发力时的喘气声和阵阵叹息，女孩某些反应使她发出的她情不自禁的微笑，因为手上的动作而愈加清晰的水声。紧接着是刺痛，似乎她的腿间流出了点燃的酒精，被亲吻、啃咬的大腿内侧失去知觉，让她想到被斩断的壁虎尾巴，无力抽动。女主人在狂热的尽头猛然清醒，套上衣衫便跌跌撞撞地掩面离去，在歌尔达瘫倒着的一片狼藉之中，把自己的存在抹得干干净净。

“过去是假的，即使是狂乱的爱情，也转瞬即逝。”她不知道在哪里听到过类似的话。记忆是一条没有尽头的路。她通过后视镜去看英格瑞斯的车子抛下的公路段，看着身边的事物飞速褪去，蹬自行车的老人同向而行，最终被甩在了后面。那是另一种幻觉：在她们驶过的路程之后就是湮灭，世界在行者的脚后跟下崩塌。于是英格瑞斯只能没命地开，才能使她们保持在原地得以继续存在。她从那个荒谬而摸不着头脑的故事中探出头，小小的一片魔镜里有英格瑞斯若有若无的窥探眼神。爱丽丝·利德尔把两只猫认作红白女王。英格瑞斯养过猫。歌尔达没有问过她的猫究竟去哪了，她这才想起来。

什么毛茸茸的东西蹭着女孩从床边滑落的一只脚。她没有任何力气把它踢开。

“到了。”英格瑞斯的意思是要她下车。

“谢谢你，女士。”

“别做蠢事。”

“什么蠢事？”

“别把你自己弄死了。”

“我只是想要确认自己清醒。我感觉……我做了很久的梦。我忍耐它足够久了，那些荒诞离奇的事情不可能发生在任何一个真实存在的人的身上。没有结果的爱也是。”

“没关系的，我能帮助你。这就是催眠疗法的意义，把你不想记得的事情打包起来，用一个暗号把它们永远封存，丢进记忆的深海中。过去的事情已经过去了，你不是连环杀人狂，是一个精神正常的人。普通人。就连联邦调查员也不能动你分毫。”

“可是他们的确死了。这不是梦。我看了新闻，尽管他们不在这个城市，但他们的确死了，那些我在梦里杀害过的人。死状都和我的梦境里如出一辙，英格瑞斯女士，这该怎么解释？我会梦游吗？驱车几小时跑到首府去杀人？”

“听着，我可以担保这些事情绝对不是你做的。”

“我不理解。那我和你的事情——”

“也从来没有发生过。”

“在这之后，我可以爱你吗？”

“这不是爱。”英格瑞斯轻蔑地笑着，“你只是把我当作心灵寄托而已，多交点朋友吧，可以缓解你对这方面的狂想。”

她确实是个很讨人厌的女人，歌尔达想，不近人情的英格瑞斯或许根本就不值得去爱，认定是自己发了狂才会这样。那她还可以去爱谁呢？第一滴雨滴打在车窗上，很快道路就会变得一片泥泞，世界在昏暗中发霉腐烂，所有颜色都被冲洗干净。没有爱我们也能活。所以活着的唯一目的就是等死，等这场大雨下过之后就自尽。英格瑞斯抛下她驱车而去。她看着楼道里的流浪汉抽出一把小刀当作餐叉，拿出张钞票要他把小刀拿给自己看看。

尽管女人的目光让人毛骨悚然，他想看一看也没什么大不了的。女人推了一把他的手肘，一丝凉意擦过他的脖子，紧接着炽热如火山岩浆的东西从他的颈动脉处泉涌而出，冲进歌尔达的脑子，正中靶心。有门打开的声音。她转身离去。房东太太的尖叫声。她在倾盆大雨中拆开了绷带，一股又一股红发从被血浸染的绷带下火苗一般钻出来。街边有女孩向过往车辆招手，她要上前议价，却被果断拒绝。这不打扰歌尔达把她拉进巷子。因为紧勒某人的脖子而被拧成一股的皱缩绷带被她随手丢弃，喧闹的警车风驰电掣，碾过那根在泥泞中痉挛的脏污布条。无人在意的街边女郎安静地睡在了垃圾箱里，她睡得很熟，即使拖车把箱子勾起来带走，污物在她脸上颠簸，她因为窒息而变成蓝色蜜瓜的脸上没有半分表情。

“我的手里只有给你的礼物。”她敲爱洛拉的门。她的样子看起来糟糕透了，淋湿的红发趴在她的脑袋上，从上面还不断滴下来发红的水滴。衣物也如同沾水的滤纸，被不知道什么东西染的发黑，随着她因为大口喘气而不断起伏的胸膛不断闪着微光。她背过一只手。试着在门镜前露出个礼貌的微笑。她笑不出来，而且她的笑容很吓人。所以那副局促不安的表情没有丝毫掩饰，她的一半边脸因为说谎而不断抽动。门开了。她背过去的那只手紧握着，握的太紧以至于不断颤抖。

搞什么？

黑发女人头上的角把她的筹谋全都划破。这是谁？她失算了。这不是爱洛拉，歌尔达盯着女人的脸，还不是万圣节的时候却穿着戏服。

歌尔达一言不发地把藏在背后的红酒交给了她，然后转身离去。她讨厌计划之外的事情。所以她的谋杀在一场意外后收场。本应该砸向爱洛拉脑袋的红酒瓶送了出去，她想那确实是一个好把戏，在酒瓶本身破裂后她还可以抓着瓶颈那一段，破碎的边缘锋利如刀，可以向她的心脏捅去。神的血和她的血混合，不分彼此地汇集流动，渗入地板，被霉菌吞食。惋惜的是，她从那三个被他谋杀的醉酒学生处拿到的佳酿此时真变成礼物，送到了误打误撞进入到这个世界的玛琳菲森手中。

她没有饮酒，也没有用药。英格瑞斯开的药被她丢进水槽全数冲掉了。她打开电视，窝在沙发里，变成湿漉漉的一团，她开始发抖了，不是因为寒冷，也更排除了迷幻药的作用。她看到他们报到起凶杀的案件，而她本人对这些内幕一清二楚。

感觉棒极了。这本来就是件比酒精和毒品更让人上瘾的事情。英格瑞斯轻蔑的担保有任何用处吗？她的恶劣情绪被丢进几颗罪恶的酵母，然后无限膨胀。一切都只是时间问题而已。


End file.
